Leaves and Blossoms
Here you will find all you need to know about Mweor's various blossoms and leaves. All of these rare items are used to make changes to your mweor, ranging from stat changes to color changes to gender swaps! 'Color-Changing Leaves/Blossoms --------------------------------' Leaf paintbrush fan.png|Fanned Paintbrush Blossom Leaf paintbrush jagged.png|Jagged Paintbrush Blossom Leaf paintbrush swirly.png|Swirly Paintbrush Blossom Leaf cateye.png|Cateye Leaf Fanned Paintbrush Blossom-''' This can be used to change the color of your mweor's marking; you get to choose the marking and the color. Please note that this blossom does NOT work with Mweor's special "rnbw" and "grsc" color codes; those require a special, seperate item to use. 'Jagged Paintbrush Blossom-' This can be used to change the color of your mweor's secondary; you get to choose the color. Please note that this blossom does NOT work with Mweor's special "rnbw" and "grsc" color codes; those require a special, seperate item to use. '''Swirly Paintbrush Blossom'-' This can be used to change the color of your mweor's base; you get to choose the color. Please note that this blossom does NOT work with Mweor's special "rnbw" and "grsc" color codes; those require a special, seperate item to use. 'Cateye Leaf- '''This can be used to change the color of your mweor's eyes; you get to choose the color. Please note that this leaf does NOT work with Mweor's special "rnbw" and "grsc" color codes; those require a special, seperate item to use. 'Marking-Affecting Leaves --------------------------------' Leaf opacity.png|Fade Leaf Leaf holey.png|Holey Leaf Leaf spade.png|Spade Leaf Leaf speckle.png|Speckle Leaf Leaf starleaf.png|Star Leaf '''Fadeleaf-' This can be used to change the opacity (strength) of your mweor's marking to any percentage between 1 and 100; you are not restricted to the 10% increments given in the Custom Generator. 'Holey Leaf- '''This can be used to remove all carried recessive markings/growths from a mweor. '''Spade Leaf-' This can be used to change the genes of one non-recessive marking of your choice from Aa to AA, making it guaranteed to pass to the mweor's offspring. 'Speckle Leaf- '''This can be used to remove a marking of your choice from your mweor. '''Star Leaf- '''This is used to make one random carried recessive marking show. As the marking that shows is random, this is a very risky leaf to use if your mweor has multiple carried recessives. 'Stat-Changing Leaves --------------------------------' Leaf dynamite.png|Dynamite Leaf Leaf ice.png|Ice Leaf Leaf strong.png|Strong Leaf '''Dynamite Leaf-' This can be used to increase your mweor's Mutation stat (MU) by 10%. You may only use one of these leaves per mweor. 'Ice Leaf- '''The opposite of the Dynamite Leaf; this can be used to decrease your mweor's Mutation stat (MU) by 10%. You may only use one of these leaves per mweor. '''Strong Leaf-' This can be used to increase your mweor's Soundness stat (SN) by 5%. You may only use one of these leaves per mweor. 'Other Leaves --------------------------------' Leaf bow.png|Bow Leaf Leaf feather.png|Feather Leaf Leaf notmwit4.png|Notmwit Leaf (shown full) Leaf ismwit4.png|Ismwit Leaf (shown full) 'Bow Leaf-' This can be used to change your mweor's gender, as long as the mweor is under two years old. 'Feather Leaf-' This can be used to shorten a female mweor's pregnancy time, and make her give birth overnight. This affects only her current pregnancy; any later ones will take the full four-day waiting period. Note: Using this leaf does NOT make the female able to breed again faster; she can still only be bred every two years. 'Notmwit Leaf-' This comes with four individual leaflets. Each leaflet can be used to make your mweor 3 months older; if the whole leaf is used, the mweor will be 1 year older. Note: This leaf does NOT affect a pregnant female's waiting period; you still need to wait four days for her mwit to be born. It CAN, however, allow you to shorten a female's recovery period so she can be bred again sooner. '''Ismwit Leaf- '''The opposite of the Notmwit Leaf; each leaflet of this leaf makes your mweor 3 months younger.